


The Writings of Eowyn

by allonsytotumblr



Category: lotr - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytotumblr/pseuds/allonsytotumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eowyn's accounts from the time she meets Faramir onwards. Faramir X Eowyn. Chapter three is up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

These are the accounts of Éowyn lady of Rohan who has slain the Witch-King's stead and felled the Witch-King himself with the help of Master Meridoc the Hobbit.  
Day (of writing) the First:  
It is the seventh day since I was waked from my wounded sleep and conditions have not improved. I found this book in the bag I had brought from Rohan, for I left in haste and-not having time to pack grabbed my old journeying bag that I have not used childhood. In searching though its jumbled contents I found this hiding at the bottom. I did not recall what it was until I opened it, then I saw accounts of daily events written in my childish hand, they are not dated and grow shorter until stopping altogether.

Anyway, I have decided to write account of my imprisonment (tis not really but it feels quite like it especially when I could be out fighting the Shadow) to break the monotony of my 'healing'. I tell you I am healed excluding my left arm, my shield arm, but this is not good enough for the healers because my willingness to die in battle has them worried. I ask you what business is it of theirs, they being doctors of the body and not of the mind, is not every solider need in this hour of darkness whether a man or woman depressed or no? Yes I am called depressed and the Healers deem that until the sorrow has departed me, I shall remain in these chambers with my west facing window. Yes West! Not north or south where,with craning of my neck I could see east, but west from whence I came as a Rider and a direction I have grown to hate. 

It is not as easy to write as I thought it would be because my beloved (did I mention broken?) shield arm is also my writing hand and my letters sprawl all over the pages. I swear I have spilled an ocean of ink trying to write this... I shall begin again tomorrow unless this idleness has gotten to my head and I have flung myself from my window. Not that I would die from the fall, the window is only ten feet from the ground.  
-Éowyn  
Day the Second:  
News! I decided that I must leave this room and so I have. It happened in this manner: I asked one of the Healers to bring me other clothes, all I had was the robe I had been given and I thought to wear the garments I came in, but they were covered in Nazgul blood and my own and I decided if I am to go beg some man to let me to go to the Black Gate I must be dressed in normal, bloodless clothing. The woman whom I asked complied and without question for I think she fears me slightly as many of those here do. No one has talked to me the whole time I have been here except the Warden of the Healers and the Halfing Meriadoc. But I am getting off track.

I went to the Warden and demanded to speak to whomever is in charge of this White City, in a polite way as I could manage and looked sad and depressed as I could. It worked and he told me that the Steward of Gondor holds the keys to the city while the king is away. It seems he was hurt as well and resides in the same House that I am.

This Steward's name is Faramir and he was found in the garden surrounding this House.  
I had not been out since my injury, nay I have not been allowed and it felt as though Yellow Face (the name I called the sun as a child) was burning every inch of my skin but 'twas good to be somewhere that did not have four walls and a roof. The Lord Faramir walking on the far side of the garden and I could not see his face because he was looking east (verily I stared that direction also but could see no triumphant conquers or ragged conquered riding toward us.) Then the Warden called his name and he turned round and saw the two of us. 

The Warden, whose presence I had not remembered until now said, "Lord Faramir, this is the Lady Éowyn of Rohan who rode with the king and was wounded, she is not yet healed but is not content and wishes to speak with the Steward of the city." He departed. The Steward then asked what it is that I desire and I grasped for the words I have been rehearsing all these seven day but they had fled me. What was I doing? I stumbled out "Lord, it is not that the conditions in this House are not the best, but I wished to be released from this House and ride to battle, for I do not desire to be healed but I wished earn death in battle. But," I continued, "The the battle goes on and I-," here I completely lost my nerve realizing that I must look mad and ill besides, with my sickly looking white skin and my hair all straggly and disarrayed.  
The Steward however was very kind and replied that he too was prisoner of the Healers and would trust their counsel. "Lady," he told me "It is too late to ride to the Black Gate, you and I must endure the torture of waiting."

"But the Healers," I faltered and curse me, I was crying now, "Would have me lie abed for a week hence and my window does not look east." 

He laughed but not at me and said, "Ah, east, where all our hopes have gone and where we all look to see if doom and despair shall fall upon us. Lady, I shall have that fixed."  
Finally, good bye accursed window!  
The Lord then asked me if I would not ease his worry by walking and speaking with him, if I agree to do this I shall have the liberty to go where I please in this House.  
"Do not look to me for comfort," said I, "For I am a shieldmaiden and my hand is ungentle, I do not desire the speech of living men. Why would one as you want the company of Éowyn of Rohan?"  
His answer startled me. It began by telling me that I was beautiful (and there I nearly marched out of that garden there and then, if he desires a beautiful companion then let one be sent for in the city, however I am glad I did not), and he said, "I saddens me to see you sorrowing, you shall easing my waiting and I shall ease your sorrow, or at least I shall try. Do you accept?"  
Truely, I did not know how to answer this, it was the freedom to walk about set against the companionship of the living. The former won and I made answer, "Yes, Steward, I thank you." Then I curtsied and nearly ran from the room.  
What have I gotten myself into?  
Goodbye until morrow.

-Éowyn


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: LOTR is not mine.

Day the Third:  
Yesterday's evening I could see from the window in my new chamber the Steward and Merry the Hobbit conversing in the garden. I was unsure if I was supposed to join them. Indeed when am I supposed to talk with this Steward? For the entirety of each day, or for only part of each? Furthermore what are we to speak of? I know nothing of him...perhaps I should ask the Warden.  
Later...  
More has happened, I departed my room and walked through the garden to the walls of this city. From the top I could see miles of Gondor but still no one rode from the east.  
Someone called my name and I thought it would be followed by a command to get down from where I was. I turned round like a child caught in some mischief. There was Faramir looking rather amused. He bade me come and so I did.  
"The walls of Minas Tirith," he began, "Many have stood where you did and watching with hope for some messenger bearing glad tidings. Ah, how many of this city would that a herald would come, but let us not speak of waiting! Shall I tell you what I have learned of you, lady?"  
I replied the affirmative.  
He said,"You are Éowyn, called by some White Lady. Your brother is Éomer, your uncle Theoden whose soul does no longer dwell on this earth. You know the Lord Aragorn-,"  
I stiffened, did he know about my feelings for that person?  
If he did there was no indication given and Faramir went on, "You transported the Halfling, to this city, where you fought under the guise of a man and a Rider."  
Here his speech stopped and I thought, it seems that he knows most things about me why should we talk any further?  
I thought I should reply to this so I began, "Steward-"  
"Please, I ask you not to call me that."  
"Why not?" I was intrigued.  
"I have not yet taken up the Stewardship and I do not like to to be reminded that I will have to soon."  
"By what name should I address you, then?"  
"Just Faramir."  
"I will if you will call me by my plain name also, and not affix the ridiculous prefix 'lady' before it."  
"You disapprove of titles?"  
"Not all. Only the ones that are simply given and not earned."  
"A wise view."  
Then we commenced walking around the garden. Our conversation turned to Rohan and what it is like. "It is colder than here and we are more given the arms and riding than the learning of knowledge."  
"And the women are all fighters as you?"  
"The women of Rohan prefer more than being left behind to worry and wait while the men ride to fight." I said proudly. "But no, not all of them are warriors."  
I questioned Faramir about Gondor. "So, 'tis a kingless realm?"  
"Yes, once it was ruled by the line of Númenor before they fell."  
Intrigued, I asked how this came about, from what I had heard this race was strong, and proud with life spans thrice that of average men. Faramir then told me of how the Númerions, fearing death rebelled against the Valar (the Gods) and in punishment the isle of Númenor was drowned in the sea and few survived. Those that did established kingdoms in Middle-earth and eventually went into hiding after their king was slain and left no heir. So it is until the present day.  
"Perhaps the same thing shall happen to Middle-earth, but it shall be the Shadow, not water that swallows it." I reflected.  
"Or maybe we shall prevail against it and Isildur's heir shall return victorious from the Cormallen fields and Gondor will once more have king" he countered me. "But come let us speak no more of this. For the day is fair and the darkness has not yet fallen."  
And we talked no more of despair but of pleasant things.

Well, that was our first conversation and 'twas not as bad as I feared. Though, on easing his worry I no not if I did well. Mayhap I should not have spoken so dismally of this kingdom and Middle-earth's doom?  
Ah well, goodnight.  
-Éowyn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my friend Hannah, happy birthday. Thanks to my beta, Asian-Inkwell and my one reviewer.

Day the Fourth:

Spoke with Faramir again. I will not record all of our speeches here for we talked for well nigh the entire day. As I have said, I do not desire the companionship of living men but I may make an exception for him. My speech was not so guarded as yesterday and when he asked about the history of my country I told everything I could recall even back to Eorl the Young, our first king, which he knew of because of Eorl's history with Gondor.

Faramir did speak one thing, that troubled me greatly and continues to do so. I shall record it here. We were walking in one of the House's lower gardens, we had not spoken for a while but then he broke our silence asking, "Éowyn," ( he has done as I asked and never since called me 'lady') "when the Shadow is defeated, the war won and Gondor once more has a king, whither shall you go?" When the Shadow is defeated, I wish I had as much hope as he!

"I suppose...I will go back to Rohan," I replied falteringly. "And there be queen with my brother until Éomer weds someone." But if he does not live then I shall have to rule alone. How I worry for my brother's safety.

"And after he has?"

I tried for a lengthier answer, he seemed quite interested as to my fate. "Perhaps then I will go be a Captain in the Riders, and be called Lady of the Shield-arm." Then I added, "I should not mind that title, as I have won it fairly."

You see, I was unsettled by this because I had not considered the future. It seems so long ago that I thought to wed Aragorn, but nay! 'Twas a foolish dream. Then I thought of no future, only death in battle, perhaps a glorious one. But neither was given to me. Why was I spared- I who did not want life when so many who did were slain? And what is there left for me in Rohan now, or anywhere?

Later...

The evening waxed late but I felt so restless I did not even attempt sleep. I seem to pass between total insomnia and heavy sleeps from which I cannot wake myself though I wish to for they are always accompanied by nightmares. So, in sleep's stead I went and sat out outside one bench below my window. The sky was a very dull black and the stars seemed to be covered by a thick cloud that came from the east.

"The stars of Gondor are a beautiful thing, it is a pity our enemy had covered them thus," said a voice from behind me.

Even thought I recognized Faramir's voice, it startled me, I wondered why he was also awake but did not ask.

"Even Earendil's star , such a becon of hope to the elves in the past had been covered," I said as he joined me.

"Ah, but his darkness can not blot out Tilion's* bright vessel," Faramir countered, pointing at the moon which hung, half full in the sky.

We sat for a while in silence, then finally I said, "I suppose you are wondering why I am awake?"

"That question had crossed my mind, yes."

I have not the faintest notion why I felt a need to share all this but I then spoke about my dreams, "Often I see Théoden and others I have lost walking away from me and I try to follow them but I cannot." I fell silent, embarrassed that I had shared so much but I did feel more peaceful, perhaps it is healing, discussing these things with others. I felt bolder and asked why he was also awake.

He reply suprised me, he said, "it seems our reasons for fleeing sleep are the same, I too dream, of a great dark wave rising and drowning everything in its path."

"Like Númenor."

""Aye," he replied, "very like Númenor."

The candle I had brought with me for light was almost gone now and the moon had shifted position in the sky. "I cannot hide from sleep forever," I stated, rising.

"Éowyn," he said as I turned to go, and I turned back towards him, "may you sleep well,

Wishing him the same I returned to my chamber. A strange conversation, truly but as I mentioned previously, I feel as if it has helped me.

Goodnight,

-Éowyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The moon in Middle-earth is a ship sailed by a guy named Tilion.
> 
> Please Review, much appreciated. It might be while until chapter four.


	4. Chapter 4

Day Four:  
Again our conversation runs too long for these pages but I shall write a part of it as before. We were talking of our families. I told him that it is only Éomer and I both my parents died when I was quite young but my uncle Théoden and my cousin always seemed like family. I enquired," What of yours?"

"I had a brother, Boromir. He was one of the nine who sought to take the ring to Mordor. It failed and he was slain by orcs. It seems it took three arrows to fell him." He paused, "Or that is what the Halfing Frodo told me, for I met him briefly on his way into the east, but I cannot wonder if Boromir fell victim to the ring's seductions, ere his end, for he was proud and strong willed."

"I am sure that if he was anything like yourself he would not have," said I, and truthfully.  
He answered: "Nay, you praise me too highly for, its temptations are strong beyond measure. If that Halfling can bear it all this way, then he, the smallest among us stands the taller then those that we call mighty. I can only guess if the ring took him, yet even if it did, he sought to overcome in the end. Merry told me Boromir gave his life to let him and another hobbit escape the orcs while he faced them down." He paused, "an honorable death, I suppose."

"How horrible," I thought, to lose someone and not know of it for months and only to be told of it by a stranger. Trying to offer what comfort I said slowly, "I have never quite understood how having an 'honorable death' beings comfort to those the person left behind. My father died in battle when I was young and my elders told me, "Do not weep, child," I was told, "he had an honorable death." I did not understand, then and I do not understand it now, death is death, whether by sword or sickness or age, and it still brings sorrow to the living. I suppose it is better than dying dishonorably but the person it still gone." Here I stopped my attempt at empathy, fearing that I was rambling.

If Faramir thought this he gave no indication, he always attends to me well, no matter of what I speak of. "But, Éowyn, I thought you yourself sought an honorable death and now you say it brings no comfort."

"I said honor in death is no comfort to the living; it may be for the recipient," my words sounded hollow, even to my ears, as I thought of myself, riding out from Rohan towards death. Should I not have thought of those living who loved me? Again I questioned what I had tried to do. "I did not have that many people I would have left behind when I requested to go to the Black Gate, only Éomer and he could have failed in the battle as well." Yet still I wondered.

"And your people," Faramir reminded me, "the Rohirrim would have lost their princess."

I did not like it but, he was right. What of my duty as one of the royal house? Should I have cast it aside so quickly because I wanted glory and was scorned in love? It was because of the second reason that I longed to die and I see that I was foolish. Now, were I offered death, I would not take it. I told Faramir none of this and we sat in silence for a time in the fading light of the afternoon turning to evening. Then he looked at me and said, "I, at least am glad you did not die, Éowyn, for your company has brought me comfort and gladness in these days of waiting."

I did not know how to answer, I would never have thought I could do those things. "I thank you," and I added in a rush, "and you have done the same for me." Saying this,I took my leave of him.

It was true, what I said about him helping me, I was not just repeating the compliment, this man has helped me changed much of my way of thought- and I am glad of it. –Éowyn


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to beta, AsianInkwell

Day Five  
Victory! It has been so long time since the Shadow first came upon us and so many were lost in its darkness, too many, but at last it is gone and we are free again.

There was a feeling in the air, from the time when I woke, a feeling of expectation, almost restlessness. I seemed to remember all my old anxieties and while I walked with Faramir I could not help looking to the East and thinking of what had come from that direction: nothing. Faramir noticed this, I fear I was being inattentive, and asked why.

I responded: " Have they not been gone overlong? And is it not five days since he rode hence?" I should have said 'they' not 'he' do I was thinking mostly of Aragorn. I hope Faramir did not notice my choice of word.

The weather was cold, not cold, as it is in Rohan, but cold for Gondor. I was wearing a cloak, given to me by Faramir this morning. I had protested, telling him that I had no need of it, that the temperature during our summer is often like this but he insisted. The cloak was beautiful, blue like the winter sky, with embroidered stars and it had belonged to his mother. 

We were standing upon the walls and suddenly the whole world stopped. Silence, the silence before two armies charge, like the moments between claps of thunder and the flash of lightening, blanketed all. 

The wind died and the entire land ceased to breathe. I knew, somehow that the fate of all Middle-earth was being decided at that moment, yet all I could do was stand, motionless, watching, waiting. 

And from the East I saw a great, dark wave rising, seeming to crash over the country and I felt the ground shake. This is the end, I thought for a brief, terrifying second, this is it and we have lost. But then, like a breathe finally released, it passed and the world seemed to live again, my heart beat, strong and alive, in my chest. What was that, I wondered, the end of the Shadow, or just the beginning?

"It reminds me of Númenor," said Faramir and his voice seemed to come from a very great distance. "A vast wave of darkness, towering and then breaking, spreading over all lands, devouring."

I agreed; it had seemed very like what had happened to that great kingdom. "Then...you think the Darkness is coming? The Darkness Inescapable?"

His reply cheered me for he said: "I do not know what is happening. The reason of my waking mind tells me that great evil has befallen and we stand at the end of days. But my heart says nay; and all my limbs are light, and a hope and joy are come to me that no reason can deny. Eowyn, Eowyn, White Lady of Rohan, in this hour I do not believe that any darkness will endure!" 

And suddenly, he leaned down, kissing my forehead briefly. I looked up at him, surprised beyond words, and I felt was what I had not I had not felt since Aragorn. This was startling, I wondered why I should feel such foolishness. I told myself that so much was happening that I could not think straight.

Meanwhile the sun burst forth from the clouds, the wind began to blow again causing my hair to stream behind me. And I remembered what it was to hope. Nothing of our Enemy's could ever cause the happiness I felt.

We walked around walls, talking of what had happened, as well as inconsequential things, while the fire of hope burned within us both. It was not very far from noon when the glorious news was brought to the city by eagle. Éomer and Aragon still live as does Merry's friend, Pippin.

I rejoice at all this news, of course, and yet I feel something else too. I shall have to leave this House of Healing, what once I felt was a prison is now my haven; I shall have to think of Aragorn which I had managed to out out of my mind; and there is this new attraction to Faramir, who I have only ever though of as a friend- until now. What a strange and unlooked for thing this is! Ah, but not even these can drown out the glorious splendor of today.

The sun is setting now, pulling down with it the last dregs of Shadow; when it rises tomorrows it will bring a new age.  
-Goodnight  
Éowyn


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, here we are: at the end. Please read and review. Thanks so much to everyone.

Day Six:  
I have not written for some days. I find that I have nothing to write. Gondor is preparing to welcome their returning victors home and the city is quite busy. Faramir left the House a few days after we received the victorious news. He will hold the office of steward for a short time and he will not mind giving the keys back to the king, when he returns, I think, for he never wanted to rule. Merry has also gone, and I am left friendless. 

I could leave the House. My brother asked me to go to the fields of Cormallen and I could, if I wished. For I am hale now. And yet, I do not. I do not go because I do not wish to see Aragorn I am afraid of what I will feel. Of what I will not feel. My feelings are so tangled and confused. 

How can I love someone I only met a handful of days ago? And yet. I feel I do know Faramir after out hours of conversing. I thought that I loved Aragorn, and I knew him less than Faramir. And how do I know if Faramir loves me? He did kiss me, but it could have been from the joy of the moment, I cannot guess and now he is gone and I do not know when I will see him again. It always my lot to be left behind by men?

Day Seven:  
There is so much I must write! I can hardly believe what has happened. I do not know what would have become of me if the event of today had not occurred. It had been several days since I had written. I felt as I first did when I came to this house. 

I had ignored my brother's summons. I walked in the gardens I had frequented with Faramir. 

I was in one of these gardens, by the high city walls when someone came up to me, Faramir. "Èowyn," he said, and he seemed almost nervous. "I wish to speak with you. Shall we go up on the wall?"

I agreed. As we walked, he questioned me, "I did not think you would still be in Gondor, tell me, why have you not gone to see your brother and Aragorn and the Cormallen fields?" 

What could I say? I tried to word my answer so it would not sound as if I were some lovesick girl who cannot face the man who scorned her. But before I could speak, he said, "Is it, perhaps, because you do not want to be separated from me?"

I had never consciously thought of this, but I realized it was one of the reasons I had remained. We had parted hastily and I did not want to go, if there was any possibility of me seeing him again. 

"And maybe," he continued, "You also do not go because you are loathe to see Aragorn, if you now love another."

I did not know how he had guessed at my feelings or why he had brought the matter up: to return or rebuff my feelings?

"You have guessed correctly," I told him, quietly and I did not meet his gaze.

Faramir stopped walking, then, and turned to look directly at me, "Èowyn," he questioned, "do you not love me?" 

I met his eyes and I could not tell if they were filled with love, or pity. I did not wish to be pitied and told him this. Faramir answered that once he had pitied me but no longer and that even if I was a glorious queen of Gondor he would still love me. And I believed him; he had given me so much, had saved my soul from the death that it once desired so much. I knew, suddenly, how to repay him. I could give myself to him totally, and continue to do so for as long as I lived. 

He had asked again, "Do you not love me?"

I stood in the sunlight and raised my eyes to meet his. "Yes." I was no longer afraid. "I love you. This wild shieldmaiden will marry you, if you will have her." 

Then Faramir kissed me and I took that as an affirmative response to my proposal. 

I will continue to stay I'd the House but it no longer feels prison-like. The I prison,net was only in my mind and I am freed now.

I have come to the end of my little book. The woman who first wrote in it is no more. Perhaps I shall give it to historians upon my death. There will be many accounts of the battles that took place recently, but perhaps some will like to read my story.

These are the accounts of Éowyn lady of Rohan who has slain the Witch-King's steed and felled the Witch-King himself with the help of Master Meridoc the Hobbit, and whose darkness was extinguished by love.

Goodbye,  
Èowyn

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! This is my first LOTR work.


End file.
